


Echo

by ShaneVansen



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wishes he'd stop talking.  (<i>Crush</i> post-ep)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

> This was better before I cut it to exactly 100 words, but, alas. (And on that note: hyphenated words totally count as just one word when I'm writing a drabble. *g*)
> 
> The title makes sense to me? Mostly inspired by the song of the same name by Jason Walker; partly due to the episode quote; partially for other reasons I can't quite articulate.
> 
> Unbetaed.

She wishes he'd stop talking. The more he speaks the less outrageous his plan sounds and Audrey does _not_ want to be talked into this. 

"You should still be in the barn. The Guard should've killed me by now. We already got a few extra days." He smiles. "We got last night."

"Nathan—"

"It's okay, Audrey. It won't hurt." He brushes away her tears. "All I feel is you."

 _The only thing I feel is you_ he told her once, just before he died. This time, there's no do-over.

"I love you too," she breathes, and pulls the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, no spoilers! Thank you. :)


End file.
